1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to artificial reef structures and building systems. More particularly, the invention encompasses underwater structures with stackable and interlocking building block components that can be used as artificial reefs resistant to underwater currents and tidal forces. The artificial reef structure is constructed with components attractive to marine life thereby forming an underwater structure suitable for habitation by marine life as well as being suitable for marine recreational activity.
2. Prior Art
Natural shore reef belts around the world are on the decline from over exploitation. Increased population and concomitant increased use of the coastal environments has resulted in general degradation of the coastal marine environment and increased stress on the habitats of coastal aquatic life. Native reefs are being damaged not only by overuse but are also suffering from human contact, storm damage, dredging damage, and pollution.
For example, human contact often results in damage to the natural reef when snorkelers and divers stand on a shallow reef to rest. While standing, the snorkelers and divers grab on to the reefs themselves to steady themselves and causes unintentional damage to the reefs. In addition, the increased recreational and commercial fishing activity has impacted the reefs. Further problems have occurred as a result of the commercial shipping traffic off the mainland coasts, such as commercial freighter groundings that have damaged many areas of natural reef.
Coastal populations in attempting to restrict the natural changes in the coastline have dredged and erected barriers. This dredging, that is removal of sand around these reefs, creates a back wash of sand drifting back towards the dredging site, scouring and covering the reef it passes over. These populations have also constructed barriers, such as breakwaters and seawalls, to limit the eroding action of waves on shoreline property. These barriers have been built of concrete walls or rock at offshore positions to prevent erosion of the shore. Alternative constructions have included mechanized reefs having stepped deflector panels, frame and screen structure, breakwaters faced with concrete block, hollow blocks for positioning on the bottom, grooved bars for stacking on their sides, vertical pillars with rotatable vanes or crossbars, triangular bodies (tetrapods) that are randomly disposed along the seashore or interconnected stacked frames.
Another means of reducing damage to natural reefs has been to erect structures between the reef and the shoreline so as to reduce the wave force effect upon natural reefs. These artificial reefs have generally consisted of large steel, stone or concrete barriers which serve to intercept the wave forces and protect natural reefs.
A problem with seawalls and breakwaters is that they cause an increase in the vertical force of wave action resulting from the abrupt limitation of the horizontal wave movement. This redirection of wave forces destroys natural reefs and other aquatic habitats from the deposit of sand and other materials carried back out to sea by receding water currents.
Another problem with presently available artificial reefs that redirect wave forces to lessen impact on natural reefs, is that they generally lack appropriate design features which are attractive to sea life for habitation and reproduction.
Another problem with artificial reefs that are not attractive to coastal aquatic life is that their utility is limited to that of simple maintenance of existing natural reefs and that they do not contribute to an increase in habitat area or improvement of the coastal marine environment.
Another problem with presently available mechanical reefs in coastal areas where natural reefs have been virtually destroyed is that they fail to provide materials and shapes desired by marine life for inhabitation.
Another problem with these mechanical reef constructions is that the need still exists for an effective offshore reef assembly which can be made and assembled at a reasonable cost.
Another problem with randomly dispersed blocks like tetrapods is that they can not be connected or coupled together with one another to increase the strength and the rigidity of the breaker or sea wall.
Thus, the need exists for an artificial reef that avoids the problems of the prior art.
This invention relates to a structure for enhancing aquatic habitats for marine life, and more specifically to an artificial reef which may be used to protect existing natural reefs or to substitute for damaged or destroyed natural reefs. More specifically, invention relates to novel, stackable and interlocking building block components used as artificial reefs that are resistant to underwater currents and tidal forces. The artificial reef structure is constructed with components attractive to marine life thereby forming an underwater structure suitable for habitation by marine life as well as being well suited for marine recreational activity.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a construction assembly in which the blocks 1 thereof can be stably connected and coupled together so that the construction assembly has high strength and high rigidity.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical reef structure that provides a habitat suitable to aquatic life.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an aquatic reef that is constructed of components that encourage habitation by marine life.
Another objective is to provide an artificial reef structure that provides a large amount of surface area suitable for colonization by marine life.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an aquatic reef which is constructed of components that will neither harm the marine environment nor rapidly be destroyed by the corrosive effect of salt water.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial reef which can provide protection for already existing natural reefs while increasing the suitable aquatic habitat in the vicinity of the natural reef.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an artificial reef that may easily and conveniently be transported to and assembled in the selected site.
Another object of this invention is to provide an artificial reef having a versatile construction design.
Another objective is to provide design flexibility of the reef through use of modular design components.
Another object of this invention is to provide an artificial reef that allows for expansion of an artificial reef system as appropriate.
Another object of this invention is to provide artificial reefs with versatile architectural design in order to enhance tourist and diver attractions.
Another objective of the present invention to provide a cost effective artificial reef system.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.